Neuf ans plus tard
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver est dans son bureau, il travaille comme tout les jours... Mais ce n'est pas une journée comme les autres, non, aujourd'hui une visite inattendue va tout changer... Reviews please !


**Merci à tous pour reviews, ça le fait super plaisir !**

 **Annie : Non pas du tout, tu peux continuer de me tutoyer, d'ailleurs, c'est le cas pour tout le monde ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je soupire en refermant le dossier, deux heures que je l'étudie et que j'essaye de voir ce qui serait bénéfique dans tout ça. La création d'un parking à la place d'un parc... Je ne suis pas vraiment emballé par ce projet... Ce parc est très bien fréquenté... Certes un parking rapporterait de l'argent mais c'est tellement moche comparé à un parc... En plus le parking va nous coûter de l'argent et je serais plus d'avis pour utiliser cet argent afin d'améliorer cet espace de jeux et de détente. Je mets le dossier sur la pile de ceux que je refuse, il y en a trois, ce parking, un centre commercial qui ne servirait à rien vu qu'on en a déjà plusieurs en ville, et un tramway... Franchement cette ville n'a pas besoin d'un tramway... Je sais que ça ce n'est pas que à moi de décider mais moi je suis contre.

Mon portable sonne, je vois le nom de Théa apparaître, je souris et décroche sans attendre.

 _\- Hey Speedy !_

 _ **\- Tu en as pas assez de m'appeler comme ça ?**_

Je ri doucement, j'adore la taquiner.

 _\- Non, et puis j'aime de taquiner._

 _ **\- Ouais et bah taquine plutôt ton neveu, il est dur en ce moment.**_

Je fronce les sourcils.

 _\- Un soucis avec Dylan ?_

 _ **\- Non, disons qu'il a sept ans et qu'il sait ce qu'il veut... Et ce qu'il ne veut pas.**_

Je ri encore plus, c'est vrai que Dylan n'est pas toujours facile, mais en temps normal c'est un ange, sauf quand il décide de faire vivre l'enfer à ses parents. Mine de rien, déjà neuf ans qu'on a vaincu Darhk, neuf ans que tout est à peu près calme en ville. Je ne dirais pas que c'est toujours tranquille, mais Green Arrow ne sort plus aussi souvent qu'avant et c'est tant mieux, j'ai une vie bien remplie maintenant. Théa a retrouvé Roy après la bataille avec Darhk, ils sont restés loin de la ville pendant deux ans, donnant des nouvelles pratiquement tout les jours. Et un jour ils sont revenus, avec Dylan dans les bras, j'ai été surpris, ils ne nous l'avaient pas dit, ils voulaient nous surprendre... Et bien je dois dire qu'on a été surpris.

Surtout que Félicity et moi attendions notre fils quand ils sont rentrés... Je souris en caressant doucement notre photo de mariage qui trône sur mon bureau. Elle était si belle ce jour là... Bon, elle est toujours magnifique, mais elle l'était encore plus ce jour là. Après la bataille contre Darhk, j'ai tout fait pour regagner sa confiance, je le faisais discrètement, pensant qu'il lui faudrait du temps mais un jour elle est venue au sous sol et m'a demandé quand je me déciderais à être direct, à être honnête. Je n'ai pas compris, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ai découvert quelque chose que je ne lui avais pas encore dit mais elle m'a sourit, en me disant qu'elle en avait assez que je tourne autour du pot et que si je l'aimais encore, je devais lui dire. Je lui ai dis, sans attendre, que je l'aimais plus que tout et que j'aimerais qu'elle m'accorde une dernière chance. Et aujourd'hui on en est là, mariés, parents... On est heureux. Un jour, peu de temps après notre réconciliation, on était allongés sur notre lit, elle était blottie contre moi mais ne disait rien, je caressais doucement son bras attendant qu'elle me parle.

 **Flash Back**

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je souris, enfin elle se décide à me parler, mais elle semble tendue. Je pose un baiser sur son front tout en la serrant un peu plus contre moi.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Est-ce que... Malgré que tu ai déjà un fils... Tu voudras des enfants avec moi ?_

Je suis surpris de sa question, c'est vrai qu'on a jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants mais pour moi c'est dans la logique des choses que de fonder une famille avec la femme que j'aime. Je veux me redresser afin de lui répondre mais elle reste contre moi. J'arrive enfin à me dégager, je lui fais face et lui souris.

 _\- Je veux des enfants... Et avoir William... Ne change pas le fait que je te veux pour mère de nos enfants... Pourquoi tu doutes ?_

 _\- C'est juste... Qu'on en a jamais parlé... Alors je me suis dis._

Je la fais taire d'un baiser tout en la serrant contre moi, elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, je pense qu'elle est rassurée, en tout cas, on aura un enfant, voir deux. Je le veux, plus que tout.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Thomas Lance Queen est né trois mois après la naissance de Dylan. Son second prénom est une idée de Félicity, elle voulait que notre fils ai une partie de Laurel et de Quentin... Son beau père... Je souris, j'ai encore du mal à croire que Quentin et Donna se soient mariés il y a cinq ans... Lance étant aussi un prénom masculin, je trouve que ça allait parfaitement à notre fils. Tommy a sept ans aujourd'hui tout comme Dylan et quand ces deux là sont ensemble... Ce n'est pas les vacances. Nous nous sommes mariés peu de temps après la naissance de Tommy, on voulait que notre fils soit avec nous pour le plus beau jour de notre vie.

Il y a quatre ans... Notre petite princesse nous a rejoint, Madison, quand Félicity m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte j'ai été heureux, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme pour Tommy, en effet, notre petite fille nous a fait une sacré surprise, on a appris son existence que quand mon amour était enceinte de cinq mois... On a eu peu de temps pour préparer sa venue, mais aujourd'hui Maddie est là. Je regarde la photo de mes amours, Félicity l'a prise la semaine dernière, Tommy et Maddie en haut d'un toboggan, ils sont souriant, heureux.

 _ **\- Ollie tu es toujours là ?**_

Je secoue la tête, j'avais complètement oublié ma sœur à l'autre bout du fil.

 _\- Oui, excuse-moi Théa. Tu voulais quelque chose ?_

 _ **\- Roy et moi on aimerait partir en week-end pour notre anniversaire... Vous voudriez bien garder Dylan ? Je sais que...**_

 _\- C'est bon Speedy, pas de soucis. Tu le déposes vendredi soir ?_

 _ **\- Oui, merci, je t'adore !**_

Je raccroche, même si Dylan bouge beaucoup, j'adore mon neveu et ma sœur et Roy ne partent pas souvent en vacances, ça va leur faire du bien et je sais que Félicity sera ravie elle aussi.

Ma secrétaire frappe à mon bureau, je lui souris et elle entre, Judy, quand ma femme a appris que j'avais engagé une femme pour m'épauler elle a été jalouse, très jalouse... Même si elle ne me l'a pas dit, et puis un jour je les ai présenté, et elle a été rassuré. Judy est peut-être une belle femme, mais elle est mariée, à trois enfants et est très heureuse en mariage... Elle ne tentera rien... De plus je suis complètement fou de ma femme et personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

 _\- Monsieur le Maire ?_

Je ne me ferais jamais à ce titre mine de rien, même si ça fait neuf ans déjà.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Un jeune homme est ici, il aimerait vous voir... Vu que vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous je lui ai dis que j'allais voir avec vous._

 _\- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?_

 _\- Non, il m'a juste dit qu'il s'appelait William._

William ? Mon William ? Mon fils est là ? En même temps ça fait neuf ans... Il a dix huit ans maintenant... Mais est-ce bien lui ? Je fais un petit signe de tête à Judy et elle fait entrer William, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est lui...Et quand je le vois, je ne peux pas le dire non plus, c'est un jeune homme qui se tient devant moi. Judy referme la porte derrière elle et je me lève de mon siège, je suis tellement nerveux. Je fais quelques pas dans sa direction et lui tends la main.

 _\- Tu es William ?_

Il semble nerveux, il hoche la tête et serre ma main, c'est déjà un bon début je pense...

 _\- Oui... Je voulais vous voir pour..._

 _\- Non... S'il te plaît, ne me vouvoie pas... Je pense que tu sais qui je suis... Sinon tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui._

Il me sourit et hoche de nouveau la tête.

 _\- Vous... Tu es mon père, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Je m'attends à tout, à ce qu'il m'accable de reproche, à ce qu'il me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais fais parti de sa vie, à ce qu'il me dise que je ne suis qu'un lâche. Je baisse le regard et tente de trouver du réconfort dans les photos de mes trois amours.

 _\- Si tu sais qui je suis... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es jamais venu me voir ? Je ne suis pas idiot, je me doute qu'entre toi et maman, ce n'était rien qu'une aventure, mais j'ai vu ta vidéo... Tu semblais... Dévasté._

Je soupire, repensant à combien il m'a été difficile de tourner cette vidéo...

 _\- Je vais tout te raconter... Ça fait neuf ans que j'attends de pouvoir te parler._

Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du mien, je m'assois à mon tour.

 _\- Comment va ta mère ?_

Il soupire, je ne comprends pas, j'espère qu'elle va bien quand même.

 _\- On ne s'est pas parlés depuis des mois... J'ai trouvé ta vidéo... J'ai voulu en parler à ma mère, parce que j'aurais du savoir que tu existais... Elle m'a dis que tu avais du m'oublier depuis tout ce temps..._

Je suis surpris, comment a-t-elle pu croire que j'ai pu oublier mon propre fils ! Jamais je ne pourrais, j'ai toujours pensé à lui, me demandant ce qu'il devenait, je dois le rassurer, de suite.

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié... J'ai essayé... De te retrouver il y a deux ans... Juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles... Mais quand ta mère l'a su... Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que je revienne dans ta vie._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Je soupire

 _\- Je vais être honnête... Tu le mérites. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien... Avant ta naissance... Quand ta mère m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai été perdu... J'en ai parlé à ma mère... Qui a proposé 2 millions à ta mère pour qu'elle me dise qu'elle avait perdu le bébé._

William semble choqué de ce que je lui dis, mais je ne veux pas lui mentir.

 _\- J'ai été soulagé, je n'étais pas prêt à avoir un enfant... Mais pendant neuf ans, j'ai cru que je n'avais pas d'enfant... Alors quand je t'ai retrouvé... J'ai voulu te connaître, je venais te voir de temps en temps._

 _\- Oui... Je me souviens... Tu venais quand on vivait à Central City... Pourquoi tu ne m'as dit qui tu étais ?_

 _\- Ta mère me l'a interdit... Elle m'a dit que la seule condition pour laquelle je pourrais te voir, c'est que je ne te dise rien et que personne n'en sache rien... Pas même ma fiancée._

Je caresse doucement mon alliance, essayant de ne pas trop repenser à ces mois séparés d'elle, ils ont été tellement durs... Mais aujourd'hui tout va bien, c'est ma femme, on a deux enfants. Tout va très bien.

 _\- Et est-ce qu'elle sait ? Que j'existe maintenant ?_

 _\- Oui elle le sait... Tu as été enlevé tu te souviens ?_

 _\- Oui, avant mon déménagement._

 _\- Exact... C'était à cause de moi... Parce que je me présentais comme Maire... Mon adversaire... Était un vrai enfoiré... Et il t'a enlevé... Alors pour te protéger, j'ai dis à ta mère de t'emmener loin sans me dire où vous alliez..._

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas revenu après._

 _\- Oui... Et aussi... Je voulais recoller les morceaux avec Félicity... Ma femme... Qui m'a quitté après avoir appris pour toi... Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit... Elle n'était pas en colère que j'ai un fils... Juste que je lui ai menti._

William me regarde et me sourit.

 _\- Je comprends... Maman m'a dit... Que tu étais marié, et que tu ne voudrais sans doute pas de moi maintenant..._

Je suis en colère contre Samantha, vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a dit ces horreurs à William mais elle n'aurait pas du. Je caresse encore mon alliance, ce petit geste me calme beaucoup.

 _\- S'il n'est pas trop tard... J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître..._

Il me surprend vraiment, avec tout ce que je lui ai dit, il veut quand même me connaître, je lui souris et hoche la tête.

 _\- Bien sur, j'en serais ravi._

Il me sourit, et regarde mon alliance.

 _\- Tu es marié depuis quand ?_

 _\- Huit ans depuis un mois..._

 _\- Est-ce que je pourrais la rencontrer un jour ?_

Je souris, il a l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de faire partie de ma vie, et j'en suis ravi, je le veux moi aussi.

 _\- Bien sur, elle sera très heureuse de te connaître._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Évidemment, ça fait neuf ans qu'elle attend ça._

On discute pendant un long moment, j'ai demandé à Judy d'annuler mes rendez-vous, William ne voulait pas au début mais j'y tiens vraiment, cet après midi lui est entièrement consacrée, je ne veux penser à rien d'autre que mon fils. Il me parle de son enfance, de son adolescence, de son école... Il fait des études de dessins, il aimerait être architecte, j'espère vraiment qu'il arrivera à réaliser son rêve. Il me parle aussi de sa petite amie, Brianna, qui fait des études de droit, j'aimerais bien la rencontrer un jour. Moi je lui parle de Félicity, de ma sœur, de ma vie, j'hésite à lui parler de mes petits anges, j'aimerais mais j'ai peur qu'il se sente de trop...

 _\- Est-ce que j'ai des frères et sœurs ?_

Je souris, je suis heureux en fin de compte qu'il me pose cette question, je prends la photo qui trône sur mon bureau et la lui montre.

 _\- Oui... Tommy a sept ans et Maddie quatre._

Il sourit et regarde la photo, on discute d'eux pendant un moment, je sens qu'il veut les rencontrer, il veut connaître son frère et sa sœur.

 _\- Tu veux venir dîner ce soir ?_

 _\- Oh non, je ne veux pas déranger..._

 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es le bienvenu. Allez, viens._

Il hésite un moment avant de se lever et de me suivre, je suis heureux, mon fils va connaître ma famille. On monte dans la voiture et je me mets derrière le volant, je suis quand même nerveux mais je pense que c'est une bonne peur, et puis je suis sur que tout va bien se passer. Durant le trajet, on ne dit pratiquement rien, je ne veux pas que William se sente stressé si je lui parle de trop.

On est arrivés, je ferme la porte, je vois bien que William est nerveux, très nerveux, j'essaye de le rassurer mais je pense que c'est peine perdu.

 _\- Oliver, tu arrives à temps le dîner est prêt !_

Félicity s'arrête en voyant William, elle semble surprise de me voir avec quelqu'un.

 _\- Tu aurais du me dire qu'on avait un invité ! Je vais rajouter un assiette !_

Elle sourit, s'approche de moi et pose un baiser sur ma joue.

 _\- Mon amour... C'est William._

Elle se tourne brusquement vers lui, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction quand même. Ça fait neuf ans déjà mais je sais aussi qu'elle a énormément souffert de mon mensonge. Elle s'éloigne de moi et s'approche de William avant de le prendre dans ses bras, mon fils est mal à l'aise mais je ne dis rien, Félicity ne changera pas sa façon d'être.

 _\- Ça fait longtemps que je veux te rencontrer William._

 _ **William**_

Quand je suis arrivé dans le bureau de mon père, j'avais peur, vraiment très peur... Que ma mère ai raison, qu'il m'ait oublié et qu'il ne veuille pas me voir, mais j'avais fait tout ce chemin, je ne pouvais pas reculer. J'ai bien fais d'ailleurs, parce tout s'est très bien passé, il avait l'air heureux de me voir. On a beaucoup parlé, durant près de deux heures même. Il m'a parlé de sa famille, de sa femme et de ses enfants, j'ai entendu de la fierté dans sa voix quand il me parlait d'eux. Mon père m'a montré une photo et j'ai ressenti une pointe de jalousie en la voyant, ils semblent si heureux sur la photo mais je ne peux rien dire... Surtout qu'avec ce qu'il m'a dit... C'est de la faute de ma mère si on ne s'est pas connus avant, pas de la sienne... J'en reviens pas quand même ! Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit sur lui, quand je voulais demander quelque chose elle me disait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de notre vie et que ça n'arrivera plus jamais... Mais je me souviens qu'il venait me voir quand j'étais enfant jusqu'à ce qu'on déménage.

Quand ma mère s'est remariée, j'ai voulu savoir qui était mon père, mon beau père, Dan a deux enfants, ils sont sympa, je ne dirais pas le contraire et Dan est assez cool lui aussi, mais ce n'est pas mon père. Alors j'ai demandé à ma mère si je pouvais tenter de retrouver mon père, elle a refusé, mais je n'ai pas lâché, c'est là que j'ai trouvé la vidéo de mon père... Qui m'a fendu le cœur, heureusement que Brianna, ma petite amie l'a regardé avec moi... C'est elle qui m'a convaincu de venir le voir.

Je suis dans leur maison, sur le pas de leur porte et je suis nerveux... Je vais rencontrer la famille de mon père.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir._

Je lui souris mais je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout. Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Et si mon frère et ma sœur ne m'aimaient pas ? Il a une famille qui l'adore et je ne veux vraiment interférer dans leur vie, j'ai vraiment envie de connaître mon père mais je ne veux pas briser ce qu'il a construit.

Je vois une femme arriver, sans doute sa femme, elle vient embrasser mon père ils semblent tellement heureux tout les deux. Je remarque de suite le ventre arrondis qu'elle arbore fièrement, mon père pose une main dessus et le caresse doucement.

 _\- Mon amour... C'est William._

Mon père semble nerveux en disant ça, je pense qu'il a peur qu'elle réagisse mal mais quand elle vient me serrer contre elle, je suis surpris, très agréablement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

 _\- Ça fait longtemps que je veux te rencontrer William._

Je ne dis rien, elle s'éloigne et me sourit avant de retourner près de mon père, elle touche encore son ventre en faisant une petite grimace.

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Ton fils ou ta fille a décidé de jouer au catch dans mon ventre ce soir..._

 _\- Bizarre, dans ces cas là c'est mon bébé, pas le tiens..._

Ils se sourient, ils semblent tellement heureux et ça me rassure.

 _\- Tommy, Maddie ! Venez nous voir !_

J'entends des petits pas, je n'ai toujours pas parlé, je suis tellement nerveux... Les petits pas se rapprochent et je vois deux enfants arriver. Mon demi frère et ma demi sœur. Ils sont mignons comme tout, mon frère, Tommy ressemble beaucoup à mon père, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus, il porte un pyjama avec des supers héros. Ma petite sœur, Maddie, ressemble beaucoup plus à sa mère, sauf la couleur des cheveux, ils sont comme ceux de Tommy. Maddie se frotte les yeux et baille. Mon père s'approche et la prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Fatiguée princesse ?_

Elle hoche la tête et colle sa tête contre l'épaule de notre père. Il pose un baiser sur sa joue alors que Tommy se colle à lui, ils me regardent tout les deux, je m'approche un peu.

 _\- Vous êtes qui ? Un ami de papa ?_

Je souris, mais je n dis rien, c'est à mon père de décider s'il doit leur dire qui je suis.

 _\- Non Tommy... Maddie... Voici William... Votre frère._

Je suis surpris qu'il le dise aussi facilement, les deux enfants me sourient et Félicity me prend le bras afin de me guider au salon, mon frère et ma sœur ne semblent pas surpris de me voir là, ni d'apprendre qu'ils ont un grand frère. On passe à table, mon père va me chercher une assiette et on passe un très bon moment, on discute beaucoup, on parle de tout et de rien, je suis à l'aise. Après le repas, mon père et Félicity débarrassent la table, les petits se lèvent et viennent près de moi, Tommy me prend le bras.

 _\- Tu viens voir ma chambre William ?_

Je regarde vers mon père, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation, il me sourit et hoche la tête, je me lève donc et les suis sans attendre alors que Félicity vient se serrer contre lui, ils sont tellement heureux, je peux le voir même si je ne les connais pas vraiment. Je monte à l'étage afin de voir la chambre de mon frère, et j'aimerais aussi voir celle de ma sœur, je veux vraiment les connaître. Une fois dans le couloir à l'étage, je m'arrête, je regarde les photos. Je vois le mariage de mon père, il était tellement heureux, et je remarque que son sourire est toujours le même, même maintenant. Ensuite, je vois des photos de bébés, Tommy et Maddie, puis des photos de quand ils sont plus grands. Je remarque un petit garçon avec eux sur une photo.

 _\- C'est Dylan, notre cousin... Il a sept ans, comme moi !_

 _\- Vous étiez où ?_

 _\- Hum... Ah oui, à la plage, on mangeait une glace !_

Je souris, ils semblent heureux, vraiment mais cette fois je ne ressens plus de jalousie, bien au contraire, je suis heureux pour eux. Totalement. On avance encore et je m'arrête net en voyant deux photos de moi, une où je suis sur une balançoire et une autre où je suis seulement en train de sourire, c'est une photo scolaire.

 _\- Papa les a gardé en cachette... Il avait peur que maman soit en colère. Mais maman les a trouvé et les a mise là... Parce que toi aussi tu es de notre famille._

Je suis ému, totalement, j'avais peur que ça se passe mal mais c'est tout le contraire, mon existence n'est plus un secret pour eux, on finit par aller dans la chambre de Tommy et j'observe tout ce qu'il y a, ainsi je peux apprendre à le connaître un petit peu plus. Il y a beaucoup de dinosaures mais aussi des super héros, en même temps c'est de son âge. On joue ensemble pendant un moment avant que je n'entende des pas.

 _\- Les enfants, il faut aller dormir._

Ils rentrent dans la chambre et sourient en nous voyant tout les trois ici, Maddie boude et secoue la tête.

 _\- William a pas encore vu ma chambre..._

Félicity s'approche doucement.

 _\- Et bien si tu vas te brosser les dents sans rien dire ce soir... Il pourra venir la voir un moment, si tu le veux bien sur William._

 _\- Bien sur, j'adorerais._

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose que Maddie est déjà sortie, Tommy à sa suite. Félicity reste donc avec moi alors que mon père est parti avec les enfants.

 _\- J'étais nerveux..._

 _\- Je me doute._

Elle me sourit et s'assoit sur le lit de Tommy en posant une main sur son ventre.

 _\- Moi aussi, je dois te dire... J'avais peur que tu ne te sentes pas à l'aise chez nous... Mais tu dois savoir... Que j'attends de te rencontrer depuis neuf ans... Tu fais parti de la famille William... Autant que Tommy et Maddie... Et que bébé juste ici..._

Elle caresse doucement son ventre, je souris, je vais bientôt avoir un autre petit frère ou une autre petite sœur.

 _\- C'est pour quand ?_

 _\- Le mois prochain. Si tout va bien... Tommy est né avec cinq semaines d'avance et Maddie, avec un mois d'avance... Je suis sure que ce petit ange là va nous surprendre lui aussi._

Mon père revient dans la chambre en nous disant que les enfants sont prêts, je souris et me lève afin de rejoindre Maddie dans sa chambre.

 _ **Félicity**_

Déjà un mois que William fait parti de notre vie et il est resté chez nous depuis tout ce temps, on le lui a proposé, après tout ce sont les vacances d'été et comme ça, il profite de son père, de ses frères et sœurs au maximum. Le lendemain de son arrivée, il a appelé sa mère, il lui a dit qu'il était chez son père et que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait voulu lui faire croire, c'était un homme bien qui aurait été un père formidable si elle lui avait donné une chance. Il a raccroché juste après ça et ne l'a plus rappelé ensuite.

Je suis en train d'accrocher un nouveau cadre photo, dedans j'y ai mis trois photo, une de William avec Oliver, une de lui avec les enfants et une avec Oliver et moi, il voulait vraiment en prendre une avec moi, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Je souris en regardant celles de William jeune, quand j'ai découvert ces photos dans le tiroir d'Oliver, j'ai souris, je les ai prises et les ai encadré avant de les accrocher au mur, quand Oliver est rentré, il m'a serré contre lui en s'excusant de me les avoir caché, je n'ai rien dit, je sais qu'il avait peur que je le prenne mal, mais non, William est son fils et il fait partie de la famille. Et puis je l'aime beaucoup, il est gentil, attentionné, il adore les enfants et ils l'adorent aussi.

Je le regarde dans la chambre de Maddie, il fait des puzzle avec elle, Tommy est en train de faire ses devoirs de vacances. Je suis heureuse de le voir comme ça, quand je l'ai vu arriver ce soir là avec mon amour, je ne m'attendais pas à voir William et quand il me l'a présenté, j'ai été surprise, heureuse et un peu effrayée aussi... J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer William, le connaître, savoir qui il était, mais quand je l'ai vu, je me suis demandée si ça se passerait bien, si il finirait par m'accepter, par accepter son frère et sa sœur... Et le futur bébé. Mais j'ai vite enlevé ces idées de ma tête, il allait falloir du temps... Et étrangement les choses se sont faites tellement naturellement.

Je pose une main sur mon ventre et fronce les sourcils, non... Pas maintenant non... Oliver est au travail, il avait une réunion importante, je ne peux pas maintenant. Une autre douleur me vrille le ventre encore plus, non ! Je me plie en deux et m'assois sur le sol. William me voit et arrive vers moi.

 _\- Félicity qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Je souris, j'aime quand il me tutoie, au début il refusait, mais depuis quelques jours il le fait, j'apprécie plus.

 _\- Je crois que le bébé va arriver... C'est impossible... J'ai besoin d'Oliver..._

William prend son portable et appelle une ambulance avant de tenter de joindre son père, il essaye plusieurs fois, enfin je pense, la douleur est horrible, j'ai peut-être eu deux enfants avant... Mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _\- Ok papa, viens à l'hôpital, j'ai appelé une ambulance._

Il raccroche et me prend la main.

 _\- Ça va aller, il te rejoint là bas._

Je vois Tommy et Maddie qui sont collés contre le mur, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils semblent effrayés, j'essaye de faire bonne figure, je pose une main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Je vais bien mes amours, ça va aller. Je vais avoir le bébé c'est tout._

Je me tourne vers William quand on sonne à la porte, il descend rapidement et mes enfants s'approchent de moi, je ne dis rien mais je sens que j'ai perdu les eaux, j'embrasse mes petits anges alors que deux ambulanciers arrivent.

 _\- William, tu peux t'occuper d'eux s'il te plaît ?_

Je vois bien qu'il est inquiet, il n'est jamais resté seul avec les enfants.

 _\- Tu vas y arriver ne t'en fais pas, Théa viendra te rejoindre après._

 _\- Ok, pas de soucis, je m'occuperais bien d'eux._

 _\- J'en suis sure._

Les ambulanciers me soulèvent et je vois du sang sur le sol, mélangé au liquide que j'ai perdu. Je ferme les yeux et tente de ravaler les larmes, William a emmené les enfants dans la chambre de Tommy, heureusement, ils n'ont pas pu voir ça.

Une fois à l'hôpital des médecins s'affairent autour de moi, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, j'ai juste horriblement peur, peur pour moi et aussi pour mon bébé... Je ne sais même pas si ce sera un garçon ou une fille, on a voulu avoir la surprise... Mais là je perds du sang et j'ai des douleurs pire que des contractions. Je me sens très mal, vaseuse... La tête me tourne alors que je suis allongée, j'ai l'impression de sombrer, de m'écrouler, je ferme les yeux et puis plus rien.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, j'ai mal au ventre et je me sens très mal, je tourne la tête et je vois mon mari près de moi, il me tient la main et me sourit, je porte l'autre main à mon ventre mais je ne sens plus le bébé. Je me tourne brusquement vers mon mari qui s'approche de moi en s'asseyant sur le lit.

 _\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour le moment notre fille est en couveuse, mais elle va très bien._

J'ouvre les yeux et je souris.

 _\- Une fille ?_

 _\- Oui mon amour, une fille et elle est magnifique. Comme sa maman._

Je souris et me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller.

 _\- Je veux la voir..._

 _\- Je le sais, mais tu dois te reposer avant._

Il dégage mon front de quelques mèches et me sourit, mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, est-ce que notre fille va vraiment bien ?

 _\- Oliver... Que se passe-t-il ?_

Il me sourit, je le connais si bien, mais je pense qu'il a peur de me dire la vérité. J'attends qu'il le fasse, je sais qu'il va le faire.

 _\- Elle va bien, je te le promets... Mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang... Les médecins ne comprennent pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais après avoir fait sortir la petite... Ils ont remarqué que ton utérus était abîmé..._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- On... Ne pourra plus avoir d'enfants..._

Il baisse le regard, il semble mal, très mal. Je lui souris et tente de me redresser, je finis par y arriver et pose une main sur sa joue.

 _\- On a trois magnifiques enfants... Et William a rejoins notre vie il y a un mois... Je suis heureuse Oliver..._

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui, je pense que s'il m'avait annoncé cette nouvelle il y a sept ans, après la naissance de Tommy, j'aurais été malheureuse, mais je ne le suis pas, j'ai trois enfants merveilleux, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Je demande des nouvelles des enfants, Oliver me dit que William s'occupe très bien d'eux en même temps je n'en doutais pas. Je me redresse mais j'ai vraiment très mal.

 _\- Doucement mon amour, s'il te plaît..._

 _\- Je vais bien... Je veux voir notre fille Oliver s'il te plaît... Je veux la tenir dans mes bras..._

 _\- Ok, ok... Je vais voir si je peux l'amener, reste tranquille._

Oliver se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, je réponds rapidement à son baiser avant de me laisser retomber sur l'oreiller. Je suis épuisée mais je veux tenir ma fille contre moi, j'ai envie de la voir et de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans la chambre, j'ai fermée mes yeux mais quand je les ouvre, je vois mon mari, assis sur le fauteuil et qui tient notre princesse dans les bras, je souris et tente de me relever malgré la douleur.

 _\- Hey, tu te réveilles enfin..._

 _\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?_

 _\- Près d'une journée._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

Il me sourit et vient s'asseoir sur le lit près de moi, notre fille dort paisiblement, elle est tellement belle.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, l'opération a été difficile, tu avais besoin de repos._

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

Je tends les bras vers elle, Oliver me la donne sans attendre, enfin, je tiens enfin mon bébé contre moi, je la regarde, elle est parfaite. Ses petits yeux sont fermés, elle serre ses petits poings, a plein de cheveux bruns... Comme Tommy et Maddie quand ils sont nés.

 _\- Elle va très bien, elle est hors de la couveuse depuis ce matin._

 _\- Lexie... Mon bébé..._

Lexie Willa Queen... On avait déjà les prénoms même si on ne savait pas si ce serait une fille ou un garçon. Lexie pour une fille et Adam pour un garçon mais ça non plus personne ne le savait. Pour son son second prénom on l'a trouvé après l'arrivée de William dans notre vie, nos enfants ont tous un second prénom qui signifie quelque chose... Thomas Lance Queen, Madison Dearden Queen et maintenant Lexie Willa Queen.

Je lève le regard vers mon mari, je suis au bord des larmes tant je suis heureuse.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

 _\- Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime._

Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement avant de s'allonger près de moi, on admire notre fille, elle est vraiment parfaite.

 _ **William**_

Je souris en voyant Félicity qui nourrit ma petite sœur, ma filleule... Quand ils m'ont demandé d'être le parrain de Lexie, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là, ça prouve qu'ils tiennent vraiment à moi et que je suis important pour eux. Je suis heureux, ils sont ma famille, totalement. Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à trouver ma place si facilement parmi eux.

Ma petite sœur a tout juste un mois et même si au début je n'étais pas à l'aise avec un bébé, je m'en sors pas trop mal et puis j'aime m'occuper d'elle. La semaine dernière Brianna, ma petite amie est venue nous rendre visite. Je devais lui parler, j'ai choisi ma fac, je veux rester ici, près de ma famille, mon père m'a trouvé un petit appartement non loin de l'université et ils tiennent tout les deux à me payer le loyer, je ne voulais pas, mais ils ont insisté. Je suis heureux... Surtout que quand j'ai parlé de ma décision à Brianna elle n'a pas été surprise, alors elle m'a dit que si je le voulais, elle pourrait venir ici elle aussi. Du coup je commence la fac avec Brianna dans deux semaines, j'ai hâte, je suis ici avec ma famille et ma petite amie. Comme Brianna n'a pas de famille, elle n'a pas de liens ailleurs, elle a le droit à une bourse qui paye tout ses frais de scolarité, mais mon père a dit que si elle le voulait Brianna pouvait vivre avec moi.

Mon père a annoncé à tout le monde qu'il avait un fils. Il ne pouvait pas le faire plus tôt, il voulait attendre que Félicity ai accouché afin de ne pas la stresser d'avantage, j'ai compris de suite et puis même si personne ne savait la vérité, il passait tout son temps avec moi.

Je prends mon portable et appelle ma mère, je dois lui dire, elle essaye de me joindre depuis que mon père a tout révélé.

 _ **\- William ?**_

 _\- Oui maman, c'est moi._

 _ **\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?**_

Je soupire, elle ne changera vraiment pas la dessus.

 _\- Il m'a prit que comme tu ne voulais pas me parler de mon père, j'ai décidé de le trouver moi même. A cause de toi j'ai raté tellement de temps avec mon père... Avec ma famille, alors même si je t'aime... Je ne vais pas revenir. J'ai besoin de temps._

 _ **\- William, je faisais ça pour ton bien !**_

 _\- Pour mon bien ? Que tu veuilles me protéger après mon enlèvement ça je peux comprendre. Que tu veuilles me protéger de l'homme qu'il était avant, ça aussi je peux le comprendre. Mais il y a deux ans, quand il a voulu me revoir, tu n'avais aucune raison !_

 _ **\- William...**_

Je vois bien qu'elle est mal mais je suis encore beaucoup trop en colère contre elle.

 _\- Maman, j'ai des choses à rattraper avec mon père, avec ma famille... Et je ne pourrais jamais rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu. J'aurais pu connaître mon frère et ma sœur bien avant... Mais comme je suis venu ici... J'ai pu voir mon autre petite sœur... Alors qu'elle vient juste de naître... Je ne veux rien manquer d'autre._

 _ **\- Je comprends... Tu reviens bientôt ? Les cours vont bientôt commencer.**_

 _\- Je ne reviens pas, Papa et Félicity m'ont trouvé un appartement et ont insisté pour me payer ma fac juste ici... Je suis près d'eux._

 _ **\- Ne fais pas ça... Tu es mon fils...**_

 _\- Et je suis aussi le sien, ils sont ma famille._

Je souris et fais un petit signe de la main en voyant les enfants jouer dans le jardin.

 _\- Je t'en veux maman, pour le moment je suis incapable de te pardonner de m'avoir privé de ma famille si longtemps. Je te donnerais des nouvelles ne t'en fais pas. Au revoir._

Je raccroche, je pensais que ce serait difficile mais c'est tout le contraire, je me sens bien, plus léger d'un gros poids. J'ouvre la porte vitrée et Maddie arrive vers moi en courant.

 _\- William ! Tommy me fait peur !_

Je la prends dans mes bras avant de la conduire près de notre frère. Tommy joue avec des insectes, je trouve ça dégouttant même si je sais que j'ai fais ça moi aussi étant petit. Maddie s'accroche à mes épaules en gémissant doucement, je pense qu'elle a vraiment peur.

 _\- N'aies pas peur, ils ne sont pas méchants._

Je reste près de Tommy, ma sœur toujours sur mes genoux et on regarde les insectes qui font leur vie dans le jardin. Au bout d'un moment notre père vient nous rejoindre dans le jardin, je le vois s'asseoir sur la petite balancelle tandis que Félicity le rejoint avec Lexie, elle lui donne la petite et il sourit. Je sais que lui aussi est heureux, il me l'a dit l'autre jour, que Félicity, Tommy et Maddie l'avait comblé durant des années et qu'il avait été heureux, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé mais que à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie il était un peu plus heureux, l'annonce de Lexie l'avait comblée encore une fois, même si ce bébé n'était pas prévu sur le coup. Papa m'a expliqué, que pour Maddie ils avaient décidé d'avoir un bébé, et un jour Félicity a fait un test parce qu'elle pensait être enceinte, quand ça a été positif, ils ont été très heureux, mais quand le médecin leur a annoncé qu'elle en était à cinq mois, ils ont été surpris. Et puis pour Lexie c'était totalement inattendu, un jour Félicity a fait un malaise au bureau, mon père a été appelé aux urgences, il avait peur, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur depuis très longtemps. Les médecins leur ont dit qu'elle était enceinte, ils ont été surpris, ils n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir un troisième enfant mais ils étaient heureux.

Papa me dit que ce que depuis que nous sommes dans sa vie Lexie et moi, là il est vraiment heureux, totalement. Il a tout ce dont il rêvait. Et quand je le vois, en train de bercer son bébé, alors que sa femme est blottit contre lui pendant qu'ils surveillent leurs enfants... Je me dis que j'ai enfin trouvé ma famille.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai adoré écrire ce OS et il est prêt depuis un sacré moment, mais je voulais vous le donner en dernier ^^**

 **Je n'ai plus de OS sous le coude mais trois petites fics ! Je vous mets la « moins bien » dès lundi, voici le résumé : Et si un jour en revenant de mission, Oliver perdait un an de souvenir, ne se souvenait de rien de toute cette année avec Darhk ?**

 **Allez lâchez vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce dernier OS ^^**


End file.
